Karias Blerster
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Active |affiliation = Blerster Clan Lukedonia |occupation = Clan Leader Ye Ran Special Security (as of Chapter 314) |firstappearance = Chapter 174 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Karias Blerster (Kor. 카리어스 블러스터) is a Noble and one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. Appearance Karias has long, blond hair with the usual red eyes of a Noble. The upper part of his noble's attire is quite loose, matching his laid back personality. He wears the Ye Ran Special Security uniform when staying in the human world. Personality Karias is an eccentric and unorthodox individual even among the nobles. He seeks every opportunity to bask in glory and likes to brag about himself, a running gag of the story being Karias proclaiming to be Raskreia's younger brother. Karias is very cordial towards most women (with the exception of the 5th elder). Although he appears carefree and happy-go-lucky most of the time, he nurtures deep thoughts regarding nobles and their lifestyle. He shares his concerns with Regis, that the nobles have been stagnant and dominating others with just power. He believes that Regis and Seira are beings who will bring change to the world of nobles. The previous Lord likes Karias' personality and the way he chooses not to live like a Noble, since it reminded him of his own youth. He thinks of the younger Nobles, Seira, Regis and Rael, as younger siblings and looks out for them as an older brother would. Background Karias Blerster is the son of Krasis Blerster and so, succeeded the position of Clan Leader, after his father had entered eternal sleep. It is revealed that in the past, the previous Lord told Krasis that he was too stiff and that he should make sure that his son does not become stiff like him. Krasis took it as a decree and hence, Karias turned out to be quite different. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a Noble Clan Leader, Karias is very powerful. He could fight evenly with Lunark and the 3rd Elder, even giving them a hard time despite being double teamed. He easily defeats Braang, a powerful werewolf warrior and holds his own against Dorant, one of the most powerful werewolves. As leader of the Blerster Clan, he is renowned for having the best detection skills among all nobles, able to detect the enemy's presence from miles away and attack them with great accuracy and power from large distances. Soul Weapon Amore: He possesses a soul weapon that is called Amore. It is a huge bow with a dark color and he uses black arrows that he summons using his aura (spiritual energy). Once shot, the arrow turns into a beam of red energy. These arrows can create lighting storms when fired to sky. The arrows can destroy multiple buildings. Amore can be also used even for close combat. *'Arrows': Karias can create arrows made of black aura energy to fire at his opponents. He can also create arrows out of red aura energy that are larger and more powerful than his black arrows. Physical Prowess Karias possesses incredible physical strength, shown when he holds off Regis without even using his soul weapon or his full powers. He is also extremely fast, able to dodge Lunark and the 3rd Elder's attacks while staying on the offensive. During his battle with Braang, he is capable of leaving afterimages when the latter tries to attack him. Aura Manipulation As a Noble Clan Leader, Karias possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). He used his aura to create a force field in his battle against Regis, when Regis used his full strength in one attack. The force field was able to easily block Regis' blast of electricity. Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Karias *Karias Blerster vs 3rd Elder & 5th Elder *Karias Blerster vs Braang *Rael Kertia & Karias Blerster vs Dorant References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Male Category:Ye Ran Special Security Category:Ye Ran